Five Little Joeys
"Five Little Joeys" is a song from Big Red Car. Anthony narrates this one while drumming. With help from Greg and Jeff on keyboard, and the doctor, Dr. Murray with his line "no more joeys jumping on the bed!". The song was based off "Five Little Monkeys". Song Credits Big Red Car * Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by EMI Music * Jeff Fatt: Lowrey Colour Glow organ * Anthony Field: vocals * Greg Page: Hammond B-3 * Tony Henry: Drums * Produced by The Wiggles. * Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney. * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. Here Comes The Big Red Car * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field & Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Originally engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. Originally recorded at Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue, Sydney. Originally mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. * Re-Mastered by Don Bartley Big Birthday! * Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded and Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Jeff Fatt Wiggle House * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Drums: Jae Nelson * Keyboards: Lachlan Gillespie * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by Alex Keller & Braeden Lynden * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley Listen Lyrics Five little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped her head Called up the doctor and the doctor said "No more joeys jumping on the bed" Four little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said "No more joeys jumping on the bed" Three little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said "No more joeys jumping on the bed" Two little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said "No more joeys jumping on the bed" One little joey jumping on the bed The joey fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said "No more joeys jumping on the bed" One silly doctor jumping on the bed He fell off and he bumped his head Called up the joeys and the joeys said "No silly doctors jumping on the bed" Appearances Video Performances *Big Red Car *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Here Comes the Big Red Car *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Wiggle House * Wiggle Treats! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Album Tracks *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Big Red Car *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (album) * Wiggle House * Hit Songs and Rarities * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Karaoke Songs 2 * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! Trivia *This is the first Wiggles song that Anthony sings by himself. *Dorothy voiced by Blathnaid and Henry voiced by Jeff sing this song together in Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party. *An instrumental track of this song is played in the photo gallery of Here Comes the Big Red Car DVD and Karaoke Songs 2. *Greg is only credited for playing the Hammond B-3 organ on the Big Red Car album, but not on Here Comes the Big Red Car album. * The Wiggle House version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on February 11th 2018. * If you look closely, you can see that the paintings on the beige wall are the backgrounds used in Hat On My Head. Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Counting Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles